Good Night Gryffindor
by Lone Stranger
Summary: COMLETE! ONESHOT! Harry and Hermione had always thought of their friendship as a platonic one. But after the Department of Mysteries, they come to realize something that was always there. HarryHermione with some RonLuna...Read and Review!
1. Homework

_**A/N: My computer is now running! My other stories will be updated by the end of next week! This is a story written by my good friend who wanted me to post it up so all credit for the story goes to her. Anyway... Enough blabber! Enjoy the story! **_

**Disclaimer: My friend does not own HP, and neither do I. She only owns the plot.**

_**Good Night Gryffindor**_

CHAPTER ONE:

**Homework**

_'The library at Hogwarts isn't exactly the most comforting place in the castle,' _Harry thought to himself as he looked up counter curses for Defense Against the Dark Arts. But this wasn't to say it was the dreariest hole in the castle either. Madame Pince, the stuffy old librarian compared nothing to sinister Professor Snape down in the dungeons. 

Not finding anything remotely useful in the library, Harry went to the Gryffindor common room to find Hermione. He was thankful on many occasions that the smartest sorceress in his year was one of his best friends. He was already surprised that she wasn't in the library, nose in a book, herself. Of course there _was_ a group of girls fawning over Malfoy. She always hated it when girls swooned over Viktor Krum. Even Harry found it hard to concentrate on what he was looking for with girls flirting with the stupid git Draco.

"_Phoenix Feather_" Harry mumbled once he arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady. He stepped inside, creaking the floorboards on that trick step. Peering around the wall, he noticed that there weren't too many people in the Common Room. Just Hermione, Ron, and Neville, whose toad Trevor had apparently gotten lost again._ 'Why can't he just go buy an owl,' _He thought as he walked into the open.

Harry helped Neville search for about 20 minutes, before they found the stupid toad snoozing on someone's discarded coat. Neville said his thanks and went up to the boys' dormitory. Harry hoped he was going to shut Trevor in a trunk or something.

"Where is everyone," Ron asked Hermione. She peeled her face away from her homework.

"Can't talk. Loads of homework. Think they went to look at stars. Comet is gonna be visible tonight."

Harry shrugged. "I think I'll go look too," Ron said. He exited Gryffindor Tower. A few minutes later, Harry noticed Ron walking across the lawn.

Harry plopped down on the couch next to Hermione. "What homework do you have?"

She groaned. "It's for Arithmacy. Two feet of parchment. Due tomorrow." Harry stared at the parchment.

"Well, at least you're half way done," he joked. She just simply glared at him. He sighed and walked over to the fireplace. His Firebolt and a bottle of Broom Polish were already there. Spotting a patch of dust, he furiously wiped the broom clean.

Most of the Gryffindors had returned by now, but they had all flooded into their respective dormitories. Harry looked at his watch. " 11:00!" he muttered. Walking over to where Hermione was sitting, he peered over her shoulder. She still had a good four inches to go.

"Ugh! This is killing me," she said. Looking into a book, she began another sentence. Finishing, she leaned into the back of the couch. Taking a pillow, she muffled a scream.

Harry sat down beside her. "Tough, eh?" She nodded her head slightly. He continued to sit there for a moment in the silence. Unconsciously, she leaned her head on his shoulder. Without knowing, he slipped his arm around her. She was enjoying his company.

Harry looked down. He had never noticed it before, but her hair smelled like fresh flowers. She snuggled closer into his arms.

Suddenly, she realized where she was. She hastily jumped up from the couch, and Harry did the same. "Uhh... well... See you in the morning!" Hermione called shakily. Harry nodded and ran into his own dorm.

Luckily no one was awake when he got there. Without changing, he jumped into his bed. _'What just happened?'_ He thought as he drifted off to sleep, heart pacing.

At breakfast the next morning, Harry and Hermione were nervous around each other. Ron didn't seem to notice, for he was too occupied with a stack of buttered toast. Rolling his eyes, Harry looked up towards the staff table. Dumbledore stood up. Instantly, as if someone had turned the mute on a TV, everyone was silent.

"It is my pleasure to inform you that on Saturday night we will have a dance. I'm sorry to have to say this, but Fourth years and younger are not allowed." There was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes as he looked at Dennis Creevey. The third year was shaking his fist mock angrily at his bowl of oatmeal.

Stifling a laugh, Hermione walked out of the Great Hall and made her way back up to the Common Room. She needed time to clear her head.

Harry waited until Ron was finished with his breakfast. "So, err…who are you asking to the dance?" Ron's ears turned almost as red as his hair as he muttered a name and took a drink of water. "Is it Luuuuna?" Harry ventured. Meekly, Ron nodded his head. Harry just simply laughed.

"Okay Mr. Hotshot," Ron retorted through bites of toast, "Who are you asking?"

Harry thought about it for a moment. There were many girls he could ask. Parvati went with him last year; maybe she could go with him again. Lavender was another option, but she might have a boyfriend. Harry wasn't sure. He didn't keep track of who was going out with whom. A simple little lightning shaped scar and the man who looked like a serpent occupied his mind most days now. His mind pondered, but his heart knew of only one girl he wanted to take: Hermione. _'No, she's my friend,' _he thought hastily. But now Harry wasn't so sure he wanted her to just be her friend. After seeing her fall in the Department of Mysteries, thinking she was dead, and praying that she wasn't, he had come to possibly think of something more between them. He had shrugged it off before, but now he wasn't so sure. Slight butterflies in your stomach don't happen when you talk to a _**friend**!_

" Hermione" he said softly. Ron nearly choked on his pumpkin juice. _"Hermione!_ Blimey, Harry, I didn't know there was something between you two!"

" There's not," he muttered. He stared down at his feet, refusing to meet Ron's eyes. "Err, I'm going to go read up on human transfiguration" he lied and rushed out of the Hall.

Ron merely smiled. "I knew they were going to realize it sooner or later," he said smugly to no one in particular. Greedily, he eyed Harry's full plate of food. Like a little pig, he wolfed down Harry's food as well.

Harry raced up to Gryffindor Tower. _What do I say to my friend who I want to be more? I can't just waltz in there and say 'Hey Hermione, I love you. So, want to go to the dance with me'. Think, Harry, think! Merlin, this is not going to be easy!_

He sighed. "Phoenix Feathers". The portrait swung open, although the Fat Lady gave him a weird look.

"Girl Trouble?" she asked. Harry ignored her and stepped inside.

Hermione was the only one in the common room. She blushed slightly when she saw Harry. _Goodness, I don't like him like** THAT!** Control yourself Hermione!_ She told the butterflies in her stomach. She knew, however, that she was lying. When Harry touched the portkey in the 3rd Triwizard tournament challenge, she was beside herself with grief. Then in the Department of Mysteries, she wanted to make sure he was all right every step of the way. She saw the look on Harry's face right when she was hurt. His eyes changed and she knew he was thinking about her. She opened a book and pretended to be fascinated with something on the page.

Harry sat down beside her. She made no notion that she knew he was there, but inside her heart was thumping so loud in her chest; she knew the entire castle could hear it. Tentatively, he put his hand on top of hers. She shivered and looked him in the face. He had grown out of his boyish features. Jagged black hair covered his scar, which was growing more and more painful for him now that Voldemort was back. Her almond brown eyes met his emerald green ones.

"Hermione" he whispered, "Err…I don't know how to ask you this, but….err… do you want to go to the dance with me?" She squeaked a reply and nodded her head. Harry smiled one of those infectious smiles. She seemed to simply melt into his gaze. He nodded and looked towards the door. "I think Ron's going to ask Luna to the dance." He grinned mischievously like a little boy plotting to steal a cookie from a cookie jar. "I want to see what happens"

She laughed nervously and followed him through the portrait, holding his hand in hers. The Fat Lady sighed. " Took them long enough" she muttered to her (obviously drunk) friend Violet. The other lady hiccupped bubbles and nodded her head.


	2. The Dance

**CHAPTER TWO:**

_ Saturday Night_

Hermione walked down the Girl's dormitory staircase. She had somewhat tamed her hair so that it would lay flat. She wore a new dress robe; it was lilac with red patterns and designs. "You look…beautiful!" Harry exclaimed, mouth agape. Hermione stifled a laughed and they made their way to the Grand Hall.

Harry was glad he didn't have to start the dancing this time. The year of the TriWizard tournament was terrible for his self-esteem. Harry and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table next to Ron and Luna. Although they had received slight teasing about their sudden pairing, Harry made sure that he teased Ron more about him and Luna. Ron's ears luckily turned white again for the dance. Luna and him seemed like they were having a good time. You could tell they fancied each other.

Harry watched as Draco spun Pansy Parkinson around. He fought the urge to jinx Malfoy, and he could tell Ron was twitching at the same idea. The Spider-Legs curse would be very hard to dance with.

At the end of the evening, a slow song came on. Hermione dragged Harry onto the floor. Many other couples were there as well. He noticed Ron and Luna dancing nearer to the table. Remarkable, though he had never had any practice, Harry was an exceptional dancer. Hermione placed her head on his shoulder. They were in their own little world, dancing to the rhythm of the song. Hermione stared up into his eyes again. They flickered for a moment. Before he knew what he was doing, he pressed his lips to hers.

She shuddered at first, but soon relaxed into his grip. Now no one in this entire room mattered anymore. Not even Ron, who was watching them like a goldfish out of water.

Giggling, Luna pulled him down to her and kissed him.

When they broke apart, the song ended. Without a word, both couples left the hall. Ron and Luna parted so she could go back to the Ravenclaw common room. Harry and Hermione walked in silence, but their fingers were locked together. When they reached the Common Room, their hands had come undone.

"G'Night" Harry whispered as he walked up the Boys' stairs. " Good Night" she whispered back. Her voice lingered with Harry as he climbed into his bed.

_Good Night_

_A/N: Yay! it's over (not saying that in a bad way) . Now a few words from the author!  
_

A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfic that will be seen by others…umm… I came up with this little fluffy story a while ago, but typed it up recently. Like Dumbledore, I needed to empty my thoughts and memories so I could have room for others.

Please review! I love constructive criticism. No flames, though. If you write something like " YOUR STORY IS TERRIBLE. NEVER EVER WRITE AGAIN" then I won't take you seriously. If you tell me what I can improve on, then it will make everyone happier. Me because I'll write less crappy stories, and you because you'll read less crappy ones .'


End file.
